scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of the Spirit of Rock
Mystery Log Entry #17 Dear Mystery Log I may be a fan of classic rock and roll stars like Elvis Presley, bless his soul, but even I had to admit that I was excited to go to the Coolsville Ampitheatre with my friends to see Buddy "The Bud Man of Rock and Roll" Chiller in concert. Now, Daphne was more excited than any of us because she is a HUGE Buddy Chiller fan, still is. Buddy Chiller is to her like Elvis is to me, an icon and legend in rock and roll. We soon got to the ticket booth, and we saw the person within wheel out A WHOLE WHEELBARROW full of tickets to the concert. Daphne spent $27,345 and 89 cents to get those tickets! And THAT much money is just a whole week's allowance for her! And I thought I'd pay some cash to see an Elvis impersonator sing some of the classics like Heartbreak Hotel or Jailhouse Rock. Well, thanks to Daphne, we got the best seats in the house! No sooner did we sit down that Daphne was about to faint like a gang of groupies at a Beetles performance or a Journey concert. Soon, Buddy took the stage. But he soon had a concert crasher in the form of a ghost! We grabbed Buddy and ran for our lives fast than than you could say Elvis has left the building. As we ran, I heard someone say that the ghost was the ghost of Purvis Parker, a rock star who reportedly vanished without a trace. I also saw him grab a sack full of money and leave the scene. We asked Buddy for more information about this Purvis Parker, and he explained, as Scooby shined his shoes, that Purvis was known as The Dude of Rock and Roll. In fact, Buddy said he looked up to him as an idol just like I look up to Elvis and Michael Jackson. Once Purvis disappeared in his private plane some years ago and was pronounced dead, Buddy decided to pay tribute to his idol by singing a few of his songs. Now Purvis's ghost has been showing up at EVERY SINGLE ONE of Buddy's concerts, like that one fan who says he's been to every Rolling Stones performance. And to top it off, that ghost has been stealing money from the ticket booths of every single venue that Buddy has a concert at, and he might be broke in 10 days if it keeps up. So, we took up the case faster than people would take up the opportunity to get free tickets to see Alice Cooper perform Welcome to My Nightmare. Velma peered through the back door to the theater and saw someone running through the isles away from the stage, but it was just a fan who's been at all of Buddy's performances. We tried to catch up with him, but he drove off in his cadillac like Elvis or Buddy Van Horn trying to get to the airport for his next performance. Scooby, however, got a picture of that cadillac before it got to far. We saw a bumper sticker that read, "When in Coolsville, visit Parker Place, home of The Dude of Rock and Roll." That was our next stop, so we headed off to the former home of Purvis Parker. And trust me when I say it, Rob Zombie or Alice Cooper would LOVE to film a music video there becuase that place was CREEEPY. In fact, just as creepy as the music videos for Thriller by Michael Jackson and Meet the Creeper by Rob Zombie. We went inside the nearby Parker Place Museum and met Mr. Dilton, curator of the museum and caretaker of the whole area. Turns out that Parker Place lost business when Buddy Chiller became popular, but he was willing to let us go inside the Parker mansion and look around, for $2 a piece, that is. Once inside, I was impressed with how Purvis used to live, but I still think his mansion as NOTHING on Elvis' mansion in Graceland, uh huh. In fact, Daphne said it looked like her house, only smaller. But once we split up, we heard what sounded like music playing. It was coming from the recording studio, and it seemed to look like Purvis was inside recording his first album in years since his disappearance and death. But turns out that it WASN'T Purvis's ghost, just someone trying to play and sing like Purvis named Lenny Lipner. We asked him about the ghost after he started bad mouthing Buddy about his rise in popularity and Purvis' popularity decline, but he said that the ghost was probably a publicity stunt that Buddy came up with. He soon shooed us out, only for Scooby to lead us straight to Parker's vault! Inside, we saw all of Purvis' gold records, and he pretty much had half as many gold records as Elvis did, but Elvis can never be beat, and that's the truth. But here's more truth, those records we saw were FAKES! I told myself, 'if Purvis were still alive and he learned that those records were fake, he'd flip!' But no sonner did I think of Purvis's name, he appeared with a skull guitar in hand! We managed to escape, and get Buddy free of his bony clutches, thanks to Scooby causing part of the ceiling to come crashing down! And we split faster than Journey escaping from some groupies after a concert. We managed to hide from him, but we soon both found a clue, some strange canisters, and WE LOST BUDDY! But Daphne and Scooby wouldn't take this sitting down, so we went after them! We then spotted the same guy we saw at the ampitheater! But we ended up catching Mr. Dilton instead of our target, ultimately Mr. Dilton decided to shut Parker Place down. Afterwards, Scooby revealed that he found another clue. Buddy's guitar pick! My question was, 'why would Buddy's guitar pick be around in this part of Parker's Place?' Well, I had time to think, after being chased by and escaping Purvis's ghost. Velma then had a plan. We made out that we found some Pervis Parker records backstage at a nearby stage for folks to try their hand at being Purvis Parker, this attracted the attention of the ghost, but Scooby sprung the trap to soon! But Scooby, once again unknowingly, improvised by turning on the nearby amps, and playing the guitar next to them. The soundwaves were big and loud enough to send that ghost flying straight into a drumset! With the ghost trapped like Kiss surrounded by a sea of fans duing a concert, who do you think is behind the mask of this second-rate ghostly Elvis look-alike? Clue #1: The cash exchange. Mr. Dilton looked awfully suspicious when he gave Daphne her change. How did he have enough money to pay her back if no one ever came? Clue #2: The canisters. Turns out that the canisters contained compressed air, THAT'S how the ghost was able to fly! Clue #3: The guitar pick. Once we ran into Mr. Dilton before he announced he was shutting down Parker Place, we found Buddy's guitar pick. Could Mr. Dilton have dropped it? Catch on? Well, the first and third clues should have lead you in the right direction. The ghost of Purvis Parker was actually Mr. Dilton! He was the one who kidnapped Buddy, AND made all those phony gold records, AND stole the money from Buddy's concerts! We soon saw Buddy rise up from out of the floor carrying a box full of the money Dilton had stolen with that old man we saw before. Turns out that the old man was actually PURVIS PARKER HIMSELF! Turns out that he didn't really disappear, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Man, he looks like Elvis but thinks like a master of disguise! Guess he likes Buddy as much as Daphne and Scooby, and he is as big a fan of Buddy's as I am a fan of Elvis. So, once we called the police, I asked Purvis if he wanted to perform on stage with Buddy for the concert. He and Buddy liked the idea, on one condition. That being I perform Heartbreak Hotel for everyone, since I just LOVE Elvis's music. Well, the concert went off without a hitch, and boy howdy did I dig that new song Buddy and Purvis whipped up. It's called "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo". Category:Blog posts